Last Memory about You
by key-kouru
Summary: tiba-tiba Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke Disneyland. Suatu keanehan terjadi. SasuNaru, Sho-ai, Yaoi mind to Review ?


Last Memory About You

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha

Uzumaki Naruto

Sabaku no Garra

Genre : Sho-ai, Boys Love, Romance, Comfort/Hurt,

Rate : T+

Chapter : one

Masih ingatkah kau tentang tempat ini? Tempat dimana aku melihatmu pertama kali. Melihatmu terduduk sambil memandang matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kau menoleh seketika ketika aku berdiri di belakangmu dan tanpa pikir panjang kau pun mengajakku duduk. Senyummu adalah senyum paling menawan yang pernah aku lihat. Sampai sekarang pun, mengingatnya masih membuatku mengulum sebuah senyum di bibirku. Sore itu ketika kau ajak aku duduk, aku berfikir "_bagaimana orang ini dengan mudah mengajak orang yang tak dikenalnya duduk disampingnya?" _Sampai sekarang pun aku tetap saja tidak mengerti alasannya. Mungkin seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa kau memang orang yang ceroboh tetapi kau bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Tak peduli apapun, jika kau merasa bahagia kau akan membuat orang lain ikut merasakannya. Dan di waktu itu, seketika aku menyadari bahwa memang kaulah takdirku.

Sepeda ini kukayuh perlahan menuju kampus, tiga kilometer tak menyurutkan niatku. Jalan ini seperti jalan yang lain, penuh dengan pengendara yang berebut agar tidak terkena macet di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Jam dimana tak hanya orang kantor tetapi anak-anak sekolah berangkat. Ku belokan sepedaku menuju sebuah rumah di tikungan. Model rumah kastil bergaya eropa tak menyurutkan niatku untuk memencet bel di rumahnya. Tapi sebelum niatku terlaksana seseorang keluar dari dalamnya dengan muka ditekuk.

" ada apa?" Tanyaku

" seseorang membuatku, marah"

"kakekmu?"

"yah siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku menekuk kepala pagi-pagi begini selain kakek tua itu."Ujarnya

Perjalanan pagi itu ke kampus diwarnai suasana suram.

"kau mau langsung masuk ke kelas?"Tanyaku.

"iya, jam ini aku ada presentasi, memangnya kenapa?"Tanyanya balik.

"tidak ada apa-apa ya sudah masuklah ke kelas."Ujarku mendorongnya menjauhi tempat parkir.

Mukaku yang lesu menemani perjalanan ke kantin yang tanpa semangat. Semangkuk ramen pesanku telah terhidang di depanku. Tapi kenapa tak ada nafsu untuk memakannya kali ini. Kalau bukan karena pasukan cacing yang sudah berdemo di dalam perutku tak mungkin ramen di depan itu bisa lolos masuk ke dalam kerongkongan.

"padahal hari ini aku ingin makan ramen dengan Sasuke."Lamunku sambil memakan ramen.

Kuhabiskan secara terburu-buru aku kan tak mungkin meninggalkan ramen yang cuma tersentuh sedikit itu, setelah tak sengaja memandang jam di pergelangan tanganku dan ternyata aku sudah telat 15 menit dari mata kuliah Kakashi sensai. Berlari ke arah kelas setelah membayar ramenku tadi dan dapat kubayangkan seringai maut di balik masker Kakashi sensai. Sial, hari ini benar-benar sial, Kakashi sensai sudah berdiri manis di depan kelas ketika aku datang.

"mau pulang sekarang?"Tanyaku menjajari langkahnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi dia mengangguk. Tatapan matanya menatap kosong ke arah lorong di depan.

"ada apa lagi dobe?"Aku mencoba menebak

"ayo kita pulang"tatapannya berubah cerah dan menyeretku ke pelataran parkir walau terlihat matanya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar dalam mata itu.

Kuantarkan seperti biasa, hanya sampai ke depan rumahnya. Keluarganya memang tak merestui hubunganku dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Bukankah aku cukup tampan? Bukan bermaksud narsis sih, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahku ini sudah 2 tahun berturut-turut menjadi wajah yang paling HOT versi majalah kampus. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan kan betapa sempurnanya diriku ini?

"sudah kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini? Bukankah kita masih bisa ketemu besok."Kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya ketika ia memelukku lebih lama dari pada biasanya.

"aku suka sekali bau-mu."

"aku tahu. Sudahlah, kau harus masuk. Kakekmu sudah membuka pintu. Kau tak maukan aku jadi hidangan makan malammu hari ini." Suaraku sedikit bergetar melihat kakeknya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"baiklah. Ehm, maukah kau besok kencan denganku ke Disneyland?"

Sedikit menyeringitkan alis dengan ucapannya barusan. 'Apa dia lagi sakit kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan duluan?'

"bagaimana? Kau mau?"Puppy eyes no jutsu dia keluarkan.

"baiklah, kau mau aku jemput jam berapa?"

"pagi. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu."

"jam 8. Kau harus sudah siap."

Dia mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Kelambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Setelah memastikan dia masuk ke dalam rumah aku pergi dari rumah itu. Pulang ke rumah, sepertinya cacing di perut sudah berdemo.

"kau mau kemana? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi begitu." Ibuku bertanya dengan heran

"Disneyland. Mobilnya hari ini aku pakai ya."Jawabku singkat.

Kaa-san hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan kuncinya. "Hati-hati"

Pergi berkencan dengan sekali-kali menggunakan mobil tidak masalah bukan? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan orang yang tidak pantas buat kekasihku. Walaupun aku menggunakan sepeda ketika ke kampus bukan berarti aku orang miskin kan? Orang tuaku adalah salah seorang pemilik jaringan bisnis terbesar di negara ini. Tapi kenapa aku naik sepeda? Yah, mengurangi polusi tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Seseorang berambut putih keluar dari rumah ketika bunyi klakson yang sedikit memekakkan telinga terdengar. Dengan tatapan garang si kakek hendak memaki pemilik mobil itu. Tidak peduli kalau itu presiden pun ia akan memarahinya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika si pemilik mobil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya (padahal sih melambai pada seseorang di belakangnya). Hah! Ini anak kenapa semakin berani saja.

"hei anak muda, kau baru merampok toko mobil mana? Kenapa kau bisa membawa mobil sport seperti itu kemari" ejek kepala keluarga Uzumaki.

"kakek! Apa-apaan sih? Kekasihku bukan orang seperti itu." Bela Naruto

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat kau masuk atau mau aku seret!"Si kakek mengancam.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi dengannya. Kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk melarangku pergi. Bukannya kau juga sudah berjanji kalau hari ini aku bisa pergi kemanapun?"

"tetapi bukan dengan anak itu. Cepat masuk!" Kakeknya berteriak.

"Tuan Uzumaki yang terhormat,"Uchiha menyela," maaf atas kelancanganku, hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya pergi kencan. Jadi saya harap anda tidak mengganggu acara kami hari ini. Atau anda akan menyesali apa yang anda perbuat. Semua orang juga mempunyai batas kesabaran termasuk juga saya."Ancam Uchiha bungsu yang membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

Kakek Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Tak menyangka jawaban itu yang didengarnya. "jam 9 malam itu batas waktumu mengantarkannya pulang. Kalau kau melewati batas itu, aku tak segan-segan membuat perhitungan denganmu Uchiha Sasuke."Ujar Kakek Naruto.

Dan kemudian ia berajak pergi dan menutup pintu depan rumahnya.  
***

Setelah sampai di Disneyland dan turun dari mobil, secepat kilat ia menyeret tanganku untuk segera menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim disini. Dan semua itu membuatku sukses jantungan. Bukannya takut, aku hanya tak terbiasa. Tapi melihatnya senang, senyum dibibirku merekah.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali?"Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan es krim.

Hei kami sedang istirahat, memangnya kau ingin melihatku mati jantungan? Jika terus-terusan menaiki wahana yang cukup mengerikan seperti Roller Coaster tadi.

"enggak tuh, kan aku naiknya sama kamu."Ucapnya santai sambil menjilat es krimnya.

Aku menoleh mendengar jawabannya. Dan mengulurkan tanganku menyapu es krim yang belepotan di dekat bibirnya. "kenapa kau selalu makan dengan belepotan begini?"

"Karena aku memilikimu yang akan selalu menghapus noda apapun yang ada" ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku tadi.

Tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Ah, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang, tapi entah kenapa aku hanya mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Dan dia hanya diam menanggapi perlakuanku padanya.

"kau lapar? Ayo kita makan. Di dalam Disneyland ini keluargaku mempunyai restoran yang terkenal lho buat para pengunjung disini."Ajakku.

"baiklah. Eh berarti aku bisa makan apapun kan disana?"Senyumnya mengembang.

Menggangguk, itu jawabanku.

Kami berjalan ke arah restoran keluargaku di dalam Disneyland ini. Memasuki restoran yang sudah penuh dengan tamu, Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Sasuke, restorannya penuh. Tak usah makan disini saja. Kita bisa makan di tempat lain. Kalau kau pergi ke restoran ini karena kau tak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan di tempat lain pakai uangku saja dulu"katanya seolah ingin membuatku nyaman.

PLEETAKKK

"sakit Sasuke, kau apa-apan sih?"Tanyanya sambil menatapku kesal,"aku sedang berbuat baik padamu tahu."

"kau kira aku semiskin itu? Sampai-sampai kau yang harus membayarkan makan malam kita? Jangan memandangku rendah Uzumaki Naruto. Kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."Jawabku.

"Ck, memang kau siapa?"Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"sudahlah walaupun kukasih tahu paling-paling kau juga tak akan tahu apa yang aku katakan. Lebih baik kita masuk."

Tiga langkah aku memasuki restoran ini, para pelayan yang melihatku menyapa dengan ramah. Tak ketinggalan tatapan kagum dari sebagian pelanggan restoran ini akan ketampanku. Tapi ketika aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kenapa sebagian yang lain malah memandang Naruto dengan tatapan ingin memangsa? Aku melotot memandangi mereka, tapi tak berpengaruh. Tiba-tiba ide yang brilian muncul di kepalaku.

Ku ulurkan tanganku ke pinggang Naruto. Dia sedikit terkejut tapi membiarkan saja tanganku melingkar disana. Kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku menyapu restoran ini. Dan benar saja banyak fans -tiba-tiba- Naruto kecewa dengan pandangan di depannya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, ada angin apa anda sampai ke Disneyland ini. Tidak biasanya."Manajer restoran datang tergopoh-gopoh setelah diberi tahu pelayan bahwa Sasuke mencari manajer yang bertanggung jawab disini.

"Berlibur. Menemani dia."Kataku,"disini seingatku ada ruangan Privat-nyakan? Bisa kau atur ruangan itu untuk dua orang? Aku ingin makan disini hari ini. Lalu bawakan makanan paling enak dan segelas Wine terbaik yang kalian punya."

"baiklah, di sebelah sini Tuan Muda."

Kami memasuki ruang privat room yang sangat mewah yang tidak setiap orang bisa memasukinya kecuali ada reservasi terlebih dahulu. Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Halo? Ini adalah restoran paling mewah yang ada di sini jadi wajar sajakan. Apalagi _venue_ disini memang sangat strategis ditambah pelayanan dan _luxurious_ yang ada. Tak menyesal untuk berkunjung ke restoran ini ketika kau berada di Disneyland.

"silakan masuk tuan muda. Makanannya akan diantar sebentar lagi."Kata si manajer setelah membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Aku.

"hn."Jawabku.

"wah, tak kusangka kita akan makan di restoran mewah ini Teme. Aku sayang padamu, benar-benar sayang"kata Naruto memelukku.

'Anak ini apakah dia ingin menggodaku'innerku berbicara.

"untukmu akan ku lakukan apa saja. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Bukan. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu. Jangan berani kau pergi dariku."

Dia tersenyum sambil terus memelukku. Tak lama tangan itu melepas pelukkannya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya bergerak ke arah jendela. Melihat bianglala yang ada disini dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya ia ingin menaikinya.

"apa kau ingin naik?"Tanyaku.

"bolehkah?"Tanyanya balik

"apa aku pernah menolak keinginanmu?"Kataku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan tanganku menyusup ke dalam bajunya. Hidungku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan rakus. Addicted itu yang terjadi bila aku menghirupnya.

Dia menggeliat karena ulahku, dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya "ehmmm, sas... A..pa yang kau laku...kan"desahnya.

"melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Sudah lama aku tak menyentuhmu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu."Tanganku semakin bergelirya.

"ahh, Sas.. Hen.. Tikan... Ini.. Di tem..pat umum"tangannya mencoba mengusir tanganku.

"aku tak peduli. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang"kubalik tubuhnya menghadap kearahku dan ku lahap bibir merah muda nan tipis itu untukku sendiri.

Terangsang dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dia membalas pertarungan lidah dengan sengit. Oksigen, kalau bukan karena itu aku tak akan rela melepaskan bibir ini. Tapi masih ada kesenangan lain yang bisa sedikit mengalihkannya. Karena tubuhnya itu milikku, maka tak segan bila aku membubuhkan kiss mark di tempat-tempat strategis yang ada di tubuhnya. Memastikan terlihat oleh orang lain agar mereka tahu bahwa pemuda ini sudah ada pemiliknya.

Tangan ini entah mengapa kali ini tidak bisa diperintah dengan baik. Seperti, mereka mempunyai keinginan tersendiri untuk terus menjamah makhluk yang ada di depanku ini. Semakin turun, tangan ini menyusuri turun tubuh yang ada di depanku dengan perlahan. Sedangkan bibirku terus saja memberikan kiss mark. Tempat tak jadi prioritas lagi, sekarang aku membubuhkan kiss markku di sembarang tempat. Nafsu, kata yang tepat menggambarkan apa yang sedang aku lakukan pada anak ini sekarang.

Dia, terus saja menggeliat dan mengerang ketika aku menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menggelinjang ketika tanganku dengan cekatan memberikan handjob padanya. Erangannya semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk membuatnya merasakan surga dunia. Ketika kurasa dia akan keluar, handjob yang kulakukan bertambah kecepatannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya lemas di pelukkanku. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya dan matanya tertutup sedangkan bibirnya mengeluarkan suara ngos-ngosan akibat perbuatanku. Menambah kesan seksi yang selama ini ada. Tapi aku tersenyum karena kutahu bahwa hasratnya telah tertuntaskan.

Jatuh terduduk ketika kurasakan tubuhku juga merasa lelah. Tapi, bibirku tak henti-hentinya menginvasi rongga mulut makhluk di depanku. Walaupun lelah melanda tapi tubuhnya cukup merespon apa yang aku lakukan walau tidak sesengit awal pertarungan kami. Ketika tanganku yang sangat lincah mencoba membuka jeans yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, pintu diketok. Suara pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan pesananku tadi. Mencoba tak mempedulikan suara yang ada, tangan ini tetap tak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya.

Tapi, tangan Naruto yang kali ini benar-benar mengerahkan tangannya untuk mengusirku yang sedang berhandjob ria. Matanya menatapku,"ada yang datang, bangunlah."

Tak menjawab, tanganku terus bergerak.

"Sas, hentikan, ah.. Sas aku tak bisa menikmati ini jika seolah-olah ada yang mengawasi kita. Eranganku mungkin saja terdengar keluar, dan bukannya kau tak suka berbagi eranganku dengan orang lain." Kata naruto dengan berblushing ria.

Tak menjawab apa argumennya, Hand Job lebih cepat, bibir menginvasi tubuhnya.

"Ah, Sas,,Hen... tikan sebentar, kau harus membawa masuk makanan itu, setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku."

Menyerah dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tetap saja kenapa aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

"tunggu sebentar"kataku setengah berteriak para pelayan di depan untuk menghentikan ketukannya.

Kupakaikan baju pada Naruto dan mengenakan pakaianku sendiri yang tadi terdampar di sudut ruangan. Memastikan tak ada yang janggal dengan penampilan kami aku beranjak menuju pintu. Naruto mengikutiku di belakang. Memutar knop pintu, dan muncullah seonggok daging berdiri berpakaian pelayan dengan rambut merah. Menggangu kesenanganku saja.

"maaf tuan muda karena telah lama menunggu, ini hidangan spesial di restoran ini dan sebotol wine kualitas terbaiknya."kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"eh, gaara-chan?"teriak Naruto

TBC_

Mind to review?


End file.
